


Arthur's Secrets

by Bassy_Chan88 (Sami_Foxy_88), Galactic_Ink



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Drunk England, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Human Names Used, M/M, Mild Language, Tattoos, some french
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 20:33:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2123712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sami_Foxy_88/pseuds/Bassy_Chan88, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Ink/pseuds/Galactic_Ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>France visits Britain's house for dinner and some wine and ends up finding out a few secrets about the gentlemanly island nation, which turn out to be more than he bargained for. Rated M for later chapters. Pairing is FrUk: France & Britain. Human and Nation names used. Flames are not allowed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: Francis Stops By!

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This is my first ever FrUk fics. So a little warning now, 1. my French might be a bit off I use Google Translate for all my translation needs and 2. Seeing as how it's my first fics focusing on these two it might take a while for to be able to keep them both in character. A little gentle criticism would be appreciated. No Flames please, I don't respond well to that sort of thing. That's really all I needed to say, so please enjoy.  
> Disclaimer: Hetalia and all it's characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya.

It was a bright sunny day in London as Arthur Kirkland wandered around the garden in his backyard; sprinkling flowers, veggies, and fruit plants every now and then as he hummed happily to the song playing on his I-Pod. He smiled as the song picked up and it reminded him of the fact that this band would be having a concert in London quite soon. A concert he be damned not to see.

He sighed at the thought of meeting the band and looked down at his handiwork growing beautifully before him.

"Looks like the floral fairies did a splendid job helping you roses bloom beautifully this year," the Brit stated as he chuckled, and lifted a fully bloomed red rose up for inspection. Not a single blemish, or bruise to be found on it's soft petals.

'These red roses are so lovely, they remind me so much of Francis...' he thought to himself with a blush, getting lost in the romance of it all, when his the reality of his thoughts came rushing back to him.

"What the bloody hell am I thinking of him for?!" He grumbled to himself, rolling his sleeves up quickly, as he walked away towards his strawberry patch. "He's just a dumb frog, that I shouldn't even give the time of day!" He said with a scoff as he kneeled on the ground, began sorting the fruits on the plant and picking the ripened ones gently.

As he steadily worked away he immersed himself deeper into his music. Blocking out the world to were it was just him and his garden. If he hadn't done this he would have heard a tune being whistled behind him.

The source of the whistling rounding his fence and coming closer to him turned out to be France. The blond watched the Brit on his knees work away as he just stopped whistling and smiled deviously.

He set down a bottle of wine that he had been carrying and went up behind the man. His perverted mind coming up with many ways to get the others attention but finally settling on something simple and innocent.

He simply reached his hand out and ran a finger down the other's back. He made sure that the other could feel it as it traveled from his shoulders down to the small of his back.

The Brit instantly turned around in surprise and a steady stream of colorful British curses came flowing forth. "You bloody fucking frog!"

"I'm sorry for surprising you, Arthur." France said putting his hands up in defense. "I merely wished to gain your attention." He said we a laugh.

"You have it now!" Britain grumbled looking red in the face. "Just what the bloody hell are you doing here anyways?" He asked annoyed as he wiped some dirt off his left arm with a corner of the green garden apron.

"Didn't you receive my voice mail?" France inquired watching the movements the Brit's right hand made. "I said I was joining you for dinner...I even brought my finest red rose wine to share." He said walking back over to the cushioned chair he had set the wine bottle on and held it up.

"Voicemail?" Britain repeated confused as he fished his cell phone from his pocket. "I don't recall getting a call from you." he started saying as he looked at the screen. "Oh...So I did." He said as he saw a missed call from 'The Frog' and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as walked over to the Frenchman.

"I'm sorry..." He said patting Francis' shoulder with his left hand without thinking. "I must not have heard it."

"Hmm, what's this?" France said taking ahold of Britain's arm gently and glancing at the colorful drawing adorning Britain's forearm. "1773 to 1783...Isn't this the...?" He wondered aloud, tracing the dates with his index finger tenderly.

Suddenly Britain yanked his arm from France's grip roughly.

"The beginning and ending dates of the Independence War between Alfred and I yes!" Britain said snippily as he began to pull the sleeve back down.

"It's very nice." France said grabbing Britain's wrist to stop him so he could look at the rest of the tattoo. "Very well done and so symbolic..." He said quietly looking at the attention to detail on the twin flintlocks that were crossed.

"It's just a stupid mistake." Britain said pulling his wrist away again and finished covering his forearm as he walked away over to the water spigot next to the back door. "A mistake full of regret..." he whispered softly so only he was able to hear his words as he felt the pain of the memories, Of loosing and fighting with the bratty teenager he had raised and come to love as a stubborn child.

He shut the garden hose off with a few twists, put his gloves in the apron's pockets and hung up his apron by the door with a sigh.

"So, you said something about dinner Frog face." He said suddenly back to his usual fiery attitude. "What exactly do you have planned?" He said with a genuine smile in France's direction, he truly didn't hate the blue-eyed Frenchman's company as much as he said he did.

"Oh..." France breathed, a bit taken aback by the sudden mood change. "Well, let's see what you have my little Britain." France cooed. Recovering his ability to be witty quite quickly, as he walked past the green-eyed Brit, and into the rather spacious kitchen. He ran his hand over the marbled surface of the island counter top as he made his way to the refrigerator. He pulled it open and peered inside at its contents. To his relief there was plenty of ingredients to put together a rather exquisite French meal.

"This is perfect," he exclaimed and began taking the things he would need out. Arthur eyed him curiously as he watched the French annoyance do as he pleased.

"What's perfect," he questioned, stepping closer to his kitchen island as the ingredients were piled onto it.

The French blond closed the fridge and smoothly brushed up against England's side as he replied. "These ingredients will do to make a fine French meal! I was a little worried that I'd find nothing of use, seeing how your cooking is always...horrible." Francis tried to be tactful but he just couldn't think of any better word.

"You wanker how dare you insult my cooking!" Britain yelled crossing his arms annoyed. "At least I don't cook things like frog's legs and snails." He Grumbled turning his back to the blue-eyed Frenchman who had begun working with the ingredients he had.

"No, but you do cook things that could kill a horse with a single bite, mon ami." France said chopping up pieces of lettuce. "And my Escargot is yummy." He said with an adorable pout.

Francis's pout turned into a smile as he watched the irritated Englishmen look away from him and sulk. He chuckled a little and turned on the stove to place a pan on it. He worked gracefully and quickly as he took the ingredients he had to make dinner. Cutting the firm Salmon, slicing lemons, mixing up a salad with French pride, and steaming up a nice rice dish to act as a side for everything.

He took up his promised bottle of the night and popped it open and poured just a little wine onto the fish before turning on the heat, slapping a lid on it and checked all of the other food items.

Once everything was set he shut off the stove and turned around to look at the seemingly shocked yet more angry British nation with a smile on his face. "Dinner is ready to be served!"

Arthur just grumbled something under his breath and gave a soft glare towards the Frenchmen before they both sat down at the elegant dinning table and started on their wine and meal.

Once dinner had gotten finished, the two blondes had moved into the sitting room to talk, with France bringing the wine bottle and glasses with along as well and Britain flopping drunkenly onto the small couch.

"That dinner..." Britain spoke his voice slurring, his accent much thicker than usual and a deep flush covering his cheeks. "Was just wooonderful!" He said stretching the arm holding the wine glass out in front of the Frenchman sitting next to him. "More please..." He said losing his balance and tipping over onto France's side before bursting into a fit of laughter.

"Why thank you mon ami." France said with a chuckle as he admired the green-eyed gentleman's cheerful laughter and the way his nose crinkled cutely with the wide smile.

"But I'm sorry, I believe you had too much already." He said holding up the half empty bottle to show Britain, before he began to recork it.

"Oh, come now, one more drink won't hurt me." Britain said with light chuckle as he wobbled a bit leaning forward in an attempt to grab the bottle.

"Non!" France retorted pulling his arm further away. "You can barely sit up, i really don't think more wine is what you need." He said his tone changing to sound more genuinely concerned as he tried to gently push Britain's arm back down.

"I'm fine!" Britain yelled shoving his arm back against the other blonde's grip. "Now give me the bloody bottle!" He shouted using all his strength in a forceful lunge at the Frenchman, knocking them both onto the hard-wood floors with a loud thud.

The two blondes were now lying on the dark cherry wood floor, Britain was now astride the surprised Frenchman, legs on either side of France's hips, his chest and arms flat against the other blondes chest. Suddenly France sat up a bit with a wince.

"Mon dieu, Arthur!" he said with a pained groan as he rubbed the back of his head. "That really hurt..." he started talking annoyed but let his thoughts trail off when he noticed a bit of exposed skin on Britain's side that had a red and blue ink drawing of something.

'Another tattoo?' France wondered amused as he used his hand to run up Britain's side and move the loose shirt up a bit,suddenly Britain moaned gently and pushed his hips up against the Frenchman's gentle touch in an instinctive response, causing France to stop his hand motions in surprise.

"Arthur?" he questioned cautiously, looking back up to see the Brit's piercing dark green eyes, they were glazed over in lust and seemed to scream out longing for the blue-eyed males touch.

Arthur blushed heavily and bit his lip as he moved his hips upwards, deliberately this time, and moving his face a few inches away from Francis'.

Through the drunken haze of his mind he could feel his longing spread more and surface.

"Francis...please...touch me more." he said taking the Frenchman's hand and placing it back on the bare skin of his side gently. "Pleease." He whined wantonly before pressing his lips desperately against France's in a passionate kiss.

France's eyes widened in shock and raised his other arm hesitantly, before placing it tenderly on Britain's other hip.

This is the moment he waited for so long, almost as long as he'd known the gentlemanly British nation. He wanted this so badly, but Arthur was only doing this because he was drunk, wasn't he?

'What do I do?' he wondered as the green-eyed blonde started to nibble on his bottom lip asking for entrance. 'It won't hurt if I kiss him back...' France thought to himself parting his lips gently for the other blonde with a gentle intake of breath.

Britain urgently shoved his tongue into the blue eyed Frenchman's mouth with a deep satisfied sigh, eager to deepen the kiss he let one hand slowly but surely tangle into the blonde silky hair, undoing the blue hair tie that held together France's small ponytail and let the soft locks fall down onto his shoulders.

"Mmmnnh." France moaned as he felt the other blondes hands massaging his scalp gently and closed his eyes letting his heightened senses pick up the subtle earthy scent of the garden soil and fragrant roses still lingering on Britain's body.

He was beginning to really enjoy the kiss when suddenly, Britain parted from their kiss, breathing hard as he wiped a bit of saliva from his bottom lip quickly.

"Oh...Francis.." Britain whispered gruffly as he tried to speak and catch his breath all at once. "That...that just.." He said planting gentle kisses on the blue-eyed male's neck every once in a while.

"Prenez votre temps, ma cher." France chuckled gently tracing his hands down both of Britain's sides tenderly. "Just tell me what it is you want." he said leaning into Britain planting a kiss to his ear.

"All right." Britain said sitting back up with a smirk as he pulled the white shirt over his head and tossing it aside to reveal quite a few tattoos on his body.

"Would you look at that." France chuckled to himself, when suddenly Britain grabbed his light blue pullover, pulled it off quickly and tossed it aside before grabbing the white t-shirt underneath and doing the same.

"Take your pants off." Britain said seriously making France glance up at him confused.

"what?" France asked a little nervously.

"And your boxers." Britain said nonchalantly as he ignored France's question to focus on running his right hand over the blonde chest hair on the Frenchman's torso.

"Excusez-moi?" France said again confused, this time grabbing Britain's right hand firmly to stop him.

"You asked me to tell you what I want." Britain said pulling the arm that had France's hand on it up to his mouth with a smirk. "Well..." He said kissing the other blonde's hand gently.

"I want you to make love to me." Britain whispered seductively as he ground his hips into France's slowly.

France gasped at the feeling of Britain's clothed erection rubbing against his own hardening member with heavy, enticing friction.


	2. Chapter 2: Secrets Revealed!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Here's the second chapter for all you wonderful readers out there. Enjoy.  
> Disclaimer: Hetalia and all it's characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya.

After recovering from the shock of Britain's actions, France closed his eyes and laughed gently.

"Fine, but the floor will be uncomfortable on your back, mon amour." France said with an amused sigh as he got up carrying Arthur to bedroom bridal style. "You'll feel it in the morning, believe me." He said chuckling as he closed the bedroom door with his foot.

After Francis laid the drunken Britain on his bed gently, he unbuttoned the Englishman's pants and pulled them down along with his boxers. Revealing the green-eyed nation's manhood, which was referred to as Big Ben. It stood tall before the Frenchman's eyes.

His eyes absent-mindedly following a trail of already oozing precum that traveled down the underside of Big Ben.

"You like what you see you bloody Frog. Big Ben is a nice sight to see during the summer months." the Brit stated drunkenly amused as he watched the Frenchmen strip off all of his clothes.

France laid on top of England once he was free of his clothing. Francis kissed the Brit's neck then trailed up to his lips where he planted a chaste kiss. Arthur wrapped his arms around France's neck and pulled him down onto his body. Turning the chaste kiss into a deep sultry one. He delved his tongue into the Frenchman's mouth who hungrily returned the action.

The drunk nation moaned into the kiss and bucked his hips into the man above him. His arousal rubbing against the others, and slightly jabbing the other blond in the stomach as well. "Please...Francis, I...I need you to touch me," Arthur cooed with a slight slur to his words.

France bit his lip and moved his hand down to the bushy eye-browed nation's length and took hold of it. Arthur let out a harsh gasp as he felt his drunken sensitive body react to the touch. He moaned loudly and arched his back as France began to stroke him more. Firmly squeezing and stroking the British nation as he leaned up and kissed his lips again. "A-Ah! F-Francis!"

Britain looked into France's eyes and leaned up to kiss the French annoyance that had grown on him. France kissed back with equal force and then took hold of his cock as well. He then began rubbing his manhood against England's while also stroking them together with his hand. Squeezing firmly and giving fast strokes; causing the Brit under him to moan out his name along with a few harsh gasps and groans.

"F-Francis!" He screamed his French friend's name loudly, bucking his hips up into the blue-eyed blondes sensual strokes as he came, ribbons of his white creamy cum covering both of their stomachs.

With the friction from all of Arthur's bucking, the sounds of his gasps and screams of his name caused Francis to come soon after with a moan of the green-eyed blondes name.

"A-Arthur..." France whispered a little out of breath as he collapsed on the bed next to Britain's body. "Je taime, mon petite lapin." He whispered caressing Britain's right cheek with his left hand tenderly.

After a few minutes France sat up so that he could get up and get a wet towel to clean his and Britain's bodies off, but a gentle hand gripping his wrist stopped him a moment.

"Hmm?" He sounded looking back at the green-eyed blonde staring up at him with anxious, sad looking eyes. "Mon amour, what's wrong?" He asked quickly leaning back down to kiss the Brit's forehead gently.

"Francis..." Britain mumbled nervously averting his eyes a moment. "Don't leave me...please." He whispered forlornly as he tightened his grip on the Frenchman's wrist a little.

France's eyes widened in realization as it dawned on him that Britain was feeling very vulnerable at the moment, the once fearless former pirate was now begging for him to stay by his side, what could he do but oblige this one request.

"Mon cher, there's no need to worry." He whispered kissing the green-eyed blondes lips gently. "I'm not leaving. I was just going to get a towel to clean up with and come right back, ok." he said running a thumb over Britain's cheek.

"O-ok." Britain whispered quietly letting go of France's wrist as he watched the Frenchman's backside as he walked away to the master bath slowly.

"Like what you see?" France said smirking as he turned to see Britain staring before walking into the bathroom with a chuckle.

"I love you, Francis." Arthur whispered with an amused smile as he laid back down on his soft mattress and placed his left hand over his heart with a sigh as he fell asleep contentedly.

After a few minutes France walked out of the bathroom happily whistling a random tune as he strode over to the bed and sat down on the opposite side of Arthur.

"Mon amour, I brought a towel to..." France let his words trail off as he realized that Britain was fast asleep. 'He's soo cute like this!' He thought to himself with a big smile before taking the wet towel he had and wiped the Brit's body off gently.

As he finished cleaning up, Francis glanced at the different tattoo's on Britain's body.

There was old pirate flag sporting the British colors and the old pirate saying "The Rougher The Seas, The Smoother The Voyage." on his right shoulder, a red electric six-string guitar and the words "Hot Six-String." adorned his right side; spreading from his ribs down to his hip and glancing at his back France saw a pair of white folded angel wings covering the Brit's back ,from his shoulder blade's down to the small of his back.

France smiled. 'He really is such a sentimental person.' he thought with an amused sigh as he leaned forward and began to lift Britain's left arm to move him aside so he could pull the blankets back.

"Oh?" He whispered surprised when he spotted a bit of a red and green ink drawing under Britain's hand.

"What's this?" He whispered with a smirk as he moved the Brit's hand aside to reveal a tattoo of a red rose with a dark green stem and his name in black cursive underneath it.

The sight of this took his breath away and he felt like time froze as he realized the symbolism of such a tattoo. 'Does this mean Arthur's in love with me!' He thought to himself shocked as he stared at sleeping Brit.

"Well whatever the case may be, I promised I'd stay with him tonight." France said as he quickly laid the other blonde down comfortably into the blankets on the full-sized bed, before going around the other side and climbing in as well.

The bed was just big enough for the two of them to sleep contentedly with Francis embracing Arthur from the back, both his arms slipped around his waist and his legs intertwined with the blonde Brit's.

"Dormez bien, Arthur." France whispered kissing Britain's neck tenderly before drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thing's are getting interesting now aren't they. I'm not trying to give to much away but there's a lot about to unfold in the next chapter.. Please Read and Review and be on the look out for the next chapter.  
> Translation:  
> French:  
> Mon amour - My love.  
> Je taime, mon petite lapin - I love you, my little rabbit.  
> Mon Cher - My Dear.  
> Dormez bien - Sleep well.


	3. Chapter 3: One Timed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: This is the final chapter out. And as always I just wanna say that this fic wouldn't have been as good as it is without the help of my pal BrightViolatedInk. So please read and enjoy.  
> Disclaimer: Hetalia and all it's characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya.

The next morning Arthur woke up with dull pain in his lower back and slight throbbing in his head.

"Ugh..my head.." He groaned sitting up slightly, before realizing he was naked, his bed was completely disheveled and he was gripping a disturbingly familiar blue hair tie in one hand.

"What the bloody hell?" He whispered feeling nervous as he glanced around a noticed a note on the pillow next to him.

"Hmm, a note." He questioned picking up and looking at its contents which read.: "Good morning my, little Angleterre ..." the writing was elegantly curved. 'Oh that's right frog face was here for dinner last night.' Britain recalled before continuing to read. :"Sorry I couldn't stay till you woke up like I promised you, but I had a nice night with you." 'Did I really ask him to stay?' Arthur wondered no really recalling that particular event as he went on to read more.: "The way my name sounded coming from your lips was quite lovely, no?" ~ Francis Bonnefoy." After reading the last sentence Arthur took a few minutes to piece everything together nervously, then it him he'd woken up naked, in a messy bed clutching France's blue hair tie, with a sore back and a slight headache!

"Did I have drunk sex with that bloody frog last night!?" Arthur said shocked and aloud to himself as he sat up quickly and got up off the bed. "I can't have..." He whispered quickly walking over to his bathroom after picking up his British flag boxers on the way and slipping them on. "Oh who am I joking! Of course I did?" He said holding the blue hair tie up to his face glaring at it before throwing it down on the sink, grabbing his royal blue bathrobe and slipping it on quickly.

"And what does that bloody fucking frog go and do?!" He growled feeling very angry and hurt as he stomped out of his room, down the hallway and into his sitting room. "He's leaves the next morning!" He shouted to into the empty room as he glared at the bottle of rose wine laying on the floor next to two empty wine glasses. "And doesn't bother cleaning up his damn mess!" He grumbled picking up the discarded Item's and just stood there a few moments. "Or even say..." He whispered hoarsely as the realization hit him. "..even say a..single word...Goodbye.." He whispered sniffling back a few tears that gathered in the corners of his eyes as he let himself collapse onto the small couch.

"He even broke his promise to me..." He said dejectedly putting a hand to his forehead. "...even if I don't remember asking him to stay...it still hurts." He whispered finally letting the tears fall freely, he simply didn't care anymore, there was no one around to see him break down like this so it really didn't matter. "Francis," He exclaimed in a hiss. "I actually loved you..with all my heart!" He said his tone oozing hatred and disappointment. as he gripped the robe fabric that was over his heart. "So why the hell did you do this to me?" He whispered letting his head hang a moment, before deciding to lift himself back up slowly.

"You know what?" He whispered dropping his hand away from over his heart. "I'm not going to let that French idiot have the satisfaction of knowing that what he's done to me has effected me like this." He said dropping the bottle of wine and wine glasses on the couch. "I can get over him..." He said forcing a smile onto his face as took one last look at the note in his hand before tossing it over his shoulder and walking away back into his room to get dressed.

"I'm sure the garden to use a little weeding..." His musings could be heard from the sitting room where the fallen note now laid, it's bottom folding coming undone to reveal one last line of the message. : "P.S. I have an important errand to run but, I'll be back soon with coffee and some Danishes for brunch. See you soon, mon amour."

Arthur was soon back outside in his lovely backyard garden, ignoring the red roses every time he saw them and focusing on harvesting the ripe fruits from his apple tree and placing them in large basket next to him and skipping the love songs on his I-pod whenever they came up, he never noticed just how many love songs he had on it until today. "Oh, for the love of the queen!" Arthur muttered irritated after the fifth love song came up. "I give up!" He grumbled pulling his ear-phones out and letting them hang down the front of his collar and he shut the small device off and placing it in his pocket before returning back to the tree with a few curses.

Suddenly the recognizable sound of an elegant French accent came drifting to the annoyed brit's ears. "What's wrong, Arthur?" France asked with a laugh as he watched the blonde, British male's body jerk startled.

"Go away, Francis." Britain said not turning around as he continued to work.

"Oh come on,mon amour..." France said with a smile. "Quit playing hard to get." He said with a chuckle as he walked closer.

"I said 'go away' and don't call me that!" Britain said his voice getting louder with anger. "I don't want to talk to you right now!" He growled out as he leaned over, picked up the basket that was only half full of apple and shoved his way past the confused Frenchman as he headed toward his open back door.

Francis gave a questioning look toward the Brit and followed him inside. "What's wrong?" He asked closing the door behind him gently. "Why are you mad all of sudden?" he asked confused as he walked over to green-eyed blonde slowly.

"How dare you even have the gall to come back here asking for my attention after what you've done!" England slammed his apple basket down on the kitchen island yelling at France.

"Arthur...I don't understand." France stepping closer and stroking the Brit's cheek a moment when suddenly.

"Don't you dare touch me after you broke your promise!" Britain yelled slapping France's face, leaving a handprint.

For a moment the two stared at each other, France wide-eyed with a hand on his red cheek, before he spoke up.

"My promise?" France inquired confused. "What promise did I break?" He asked imploringly.

"It's right in your bloody letter!" Arthur yelled balling his hands into fists at his sides. "It says and I quote. 'Sorry I couldn't stay till you woke up like I promised you, but I had a nice night with you.' end quote." Arthur spat as he folded his arms angrily.

"Oh that!" France said his eyes widening in realization. "When I woke up this morning you were still asleep, so I went to make breakfast but you didn't have anything for me to make something with and I figured I could go pick us up something while I took care of an important errand as well." He said showing Britain the paper bag and drink tray he was holding.

"Didn't you see what I wrote saying that I went out for food in the note." he asked curiously as he put the tray and bag on the island counter lowering his eyes. "I didn't think you'd mind if I was gone for just a few minutes." He said looking up into the Brit's green eyes apologetically.

"Your note didn't say anything about going to pick up food." Britain whispered confused and a bit calmer now as he quickly went to get the note and came back with it in hand quickly.

"It's right here." France said pulling the bottom fold down so Arthur could read the bottom line clearly. "See?" He asked pointing at it with a slender finger.

"My goodness!" Arthur exclaimed as the realization hit him that he'd just been angry with and slapped France for no good reason. "I'm so bloody stupid!" He said putting a hand to his mouth aghast.

"Francis, I'm so sorry." Britain said turning to the blue-eyed blonde. "I just assumed when you weren't here that..." He said hurriedly gently touching the Frenchman's red cheek softly when France cut off his rant with a gentle kiss.

"It's ok, mon amour." France whispered looking the island nation in the eyes with a smile. "I believe I deserved it with the reputation I have." He said with a chuckle and making Britain smile as well.

"Je taime, Arthur." he said pulling the green-eyed blonde in for a loving embrace. "I would never leave you, I promise." He whispered into Arthur's ear tenderly.

"I love you too, Frog." Britain said with a laugh. "Care to seal that promise with a kiss." he said with smirk.

"How about two." France said kissing Britain on the neck gently before moving up and kissing his lips. "Deal sealed?" he inquired after pulling away and looking into the green eyes staring at him happily.

"Deal sealed." Britain said with a laugh as he pulled the brown paper bag open and fished open one of the cheese Danishes. "Until tonight." he said with a wink as he grabbed the coffee Labeled 'Artie-Kins', trotted over the kitchen nook and sat down.

"Tonight huh?" France said grabbing the bag and his coffee as well, before following Britain to the nook and sat down as well. "I like the sound of that." he said with a smile as he sipped his coffee.

After a few silent moments the green eyed Brit spoke up. "So, what was the important errand you had to run?" he asked curiously as he nibbled on the pastry in his hand and contentedly stared at the window at his garden.

"Oh...it's a surprise..for you." France said drawing out the words teasingly. "But you can't see it til it's complete ok, mon petit lapin." He said with a seductive smile as held the blonde Brit's face up with a hand, one finger stroking Arthur's chin tenderly.

"Fine, if that's what you want." Arthur said with a chuckle as he leaned into the gentle touch.

Later that night the two blondes were in Britain's bedroom, making out on the bed again.

"Francis, enough playing around." Arthur said breathlessly as he pulled out of the passionate kiss France and he had just been engaging in. "Let's shag already!" he said using a playful growl in his voice, before he leaned up and gently sucked on the blue-eyed Frenchman's neck, leaving behind a red love mark.

"Mmm, you naughty little lapin." France said with chuckle as he got down on floor on his knees. "Sit up and get on the edge." He instructed the green eye male on the bed calmly.

"Right'o." Britain laughed obeying the command, before leaning back on his arms and spreading his legs wide open for the Frenchman kneeled in front of him. "Think you can handle me?" He said with a laugh as he waggled his hips tauntingly, causing his erect cock to bob lightly in front of France's face.

"I can handle anything you can dish out." France said with a smirk as took one to grasp Britain's hard member gently, before licking the underside from base to tip a few times, before wrapping his lips around the whole head and swirled his tongue around and under it as he steadily pumped the shaft with his hand.

"F-Francis!" Britain gasped out between ragged breaths and short gasps as he entangled both his hands in France's silky blonde hair. "Bloody...h-hell..that's so good." He said breathing raggedly, massaging the blue-eyed males scalp in almost perfect time with the slow bobs of his head.

"A-aah!" Britain let out a surprised moan as France pressed the very edge of his tongue into the small slit of his cock to lap up the precum that had began leaking from it. "Take it easy down there!" He said pushing France's head back a bit.

"I don't wanna come before you invade me?" He said with a chuckle at the use his military innuendo.

"It's no really an invasion if both parties are willing, Angleterre." France said with a laugh and as he stood up and fished a tube of cherry flavored lube out of the nearby drawer before sitting back down on the bed. "Mmm, cherry...try it." he said as he squeezed some onto his hand and fingers before holding three of his fingers out in front of Britain's mouth with a smirk.

"You're not tricky you know." Britain said eyeing the lube covered fingers with an amused smile. "But, fine." he said talking all three fingers into his mouth swirling his tongue around them and sucking on them, and eagerly nibbling gently once in a while.

"Mmm, I like it when you nibble like that." France said removing his adequately wetted fingers with a smirk. "I'll have to let you suck me off next time." he said moving his hand down to Britain's entrance once had lain down again and watched the green-eyed Brit's face for any signs of pain or discomfort as he pressed the tip of his first finger gently against the Brit's waiting entrance.

After a nod from the green-eyed male France pressed his first finger in gently, listening close to the slight gasp from Britain, before carefully working in the second where he paused a few moments flexing them a bit to help the Brit adjust to the feeling..

"Do you think you can handle a third..." he started asking as Britain cut his of with a sharp interjection of.

"Just add the third finger!" He said with a quick groan of pleasure as France flexed his fingers again.

"Right." France said pressing the third inside slowly. "Don't forget to breathe steadily..." he instructed scissoring his fingers a few times.

"I'm fine, b-bloody frog!" Arthur retorted quickly as France leaned his head forward to lick his collar-bone as a distraction for any possible discomfort. "I'm not as damn fragile as you believe...ah..me to be!" He said gasping once when France squeezed his balls gently a few times before removing his finger's slowly.

"I know...I just want to make sure I won't hurt you." France sitting up next to the Brit, his own cock in hand as he applied a fair amount of the lubricant to it and began to massage himself gently as to apply the gel-like substance quickly. "You ready?" He inquired looking down at the green-eyed blonde once he had finished applying it.

"Anytime you are." Britain said with a smirk as he watched France lay back again before motioning for him to come over and straddle him. "Ok." He said with his ass hovering over the Frenchman's cock and waited for instruction's of some sort.

"Now, slowly lower yourself down." France said using one hand to guide his member into the Brit's entrance and the other to help hold Britain steady. "This might hurt a bit, so you can squeeze on my arm if you want." He said calmly as the head of cock barely penetrated the green-eyed Brit's entrance.

"Mon dieu! You're so tight!" France whispered hoarsely fighting every instinct that told him buck his hips like crazy. "A-Arthur...you feel soo good." He groaned biting his lip he wanted so badly to move his hips.

"Heh...h-heh..you're not so bad yourself." Britain said struggling to let out a chuckle as let his body adjust, before thrusting experimentally. "Mmm, ah..unh." He moaned gently as France took his cue and began thrusting in and out gently.

"A-ah! Francis, yes faster!" He yelled as France began to pic up the pace a little and tried a few different angled thrusts when suddenly. "OH! There!" Arthur shouted as France found his sweet spot and brushed it. "There again please!" He begged as France began pounding into that same spot steadily over and over.

"Arthur... you're soo..hot." France whispered into Britain's ear in a gruff voice as he pulled almost all the way out making the other blonde whine at the loss. "Venez a moi,mon amour." He whispered as thrusted into Arthur's sweet spot one last time.

"F-Francis..yes..yes!" Britain shouted the blue-eyed blondes name at the top of his lungs, coming all over his and France's chest and stomach's.

France's rode out the delicious feelings of the Brit's muscles clenching and squeezing his member erratically. "Arthur!" he shouted out a loud moan of Britain's name on his lips before coming inside of him, his hot cum leaking a bit from the green-eyed males entrance.

After a few moments France removed himself from Britain's body, letting them both collapse onto their sides next to each other on the bed, they stayed silent staring at each other contentedly for a while.

"I love you, Arthur." France whispered to the green eye blonde smiling at him happily moving into the offered embrace.

"And I love you." Britain said with a laugh as he brushed a stray lock of hair out of the blue-eyed Frenchman's face tenderly.

They sat there smiling at each other before Britain decided to pull a blanket over them both and snuggle closer into the Frenchman's arms.

For the next couple of day's France kept going somewhere for 2 hours after every visit and after about three days of this whenever France came over he started not removing his t-shirt during love-making, this went for a month straight until one morning after another hot night together.

Arthur woke up a little later than usual that morning and rolled over stretching his arm out searching for his French lover with an exhausted yawn.

"Hmm?" He mumbled as his hand hit the empty pillow softly and opened his eyes tiredly. "Francis?" He whispered glancing around the room, before hearing the quiet sounds of water running and the faint sounds of the Frenchman's voice coming from the master bath.

'I guess he's in the shower...' he thought to himself as he got up and wandered over to the open bathroom door. 'He's got a lovely voice.' He mused with a smile and leaned against the door frame as he enjoyed the sound of the Frenchman elegantly singing a love song softly in his own language.

Arthur stood there for a few more minutes eyes closes contentedly listening to words of the song France sang, before hearing the sound of the water being shut off and the ruffling of the shower curtain being pulled back.

"Oh, Arthur." France said when he spotted the green-eyed Brit standing in the door way staring at his glistening and wet body. "I didn't wake you did I, mon Ange." he said smiling as he moved closer to the Brit for a quick good morning kiss.

"No you didn't." Arthur said with a smile as he put a hand to France's chest to steady him self. "Huh?" He said lifting his hand when he felt something slick under his palm. "What's this?" He said glancing at the bandage taped over France's heart confused."Are you hurt?" he asked in a worried tone of voice as he put a hand on the Frenchman's shoulder in concern.

"I'm fine, mon cher." France said with amused smile. "I was planning to wait until later tonight to show you this but..." He said stepping back a bit and taking one corner of the bandage in between his index finger and thumb gently. "I guess now's a good time too." He said with a small laugh as he pulled it off with a quick tug to reveal a brand new fully healed tattoo, placed right over his heart.

It was colored tattoo drawing of a blonde furred, green-eyed, bushy-browed, lop-eared bunny with a dark-green stemmed, red rose in his mouth and Britain's name underneath it in black cursive, the letters curved beautifully.

"What do you think?" France asked nervously watching the green-eyed Brit's expression go from surprise to awe as he slowly walked closer for a better look.

"You did this for me?" Britain asked quietly as he stared at the tattoo quietly his expression unreadable to France from this angle.

"Oui, I did it as an answer to your silent confession of love, mon amour." France said with a smile as he put his hand over the rose tattoo on Britain's chest. "and as a way to show you that you'll always have a place in my heart." He said kissing the Brit's lips gently.

"I love it." Britain said sweetly after France pulled away and began getting dressed, pulling on white boxers, black jeans and a white shirt which he left unbuttoned, showing off his lean chest.

"But, why do you have to go be so damn romantic about it?" he asked with amused smirk as he watched the blue-eyed Frenchman dry his hair quickly and sling the towel around his neck.

"Because I'm the nation of amour, mon cher." France said with a chuckle as he pulled Britain into a tender embrace.

"What do you say I make breakfast for the two of us after a bit?" he said leaning his forehead against the Green eyed Brit's.

"I like the sound of that." Britain whispered happily and feeling perfectly content to just stand there in France's arms a few minutes longer.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I almost didn't finish this fic. But I had fun writing this emotional rollercoaster known as the FrUk relationship and I hope you all enjoyed my fic! Please Read and Review.  
> Translations:  
> French:  
> Angleterre - England.  
> mon amour - My love  
> Je taime, Arthur - I love you, Arthur.  
> lapin - bunny or rabbit  
> Mon dieu - my god  
> Venez a moi,mon amour - Come for me my love.  
> mon ange - my angel  
> mon cher - My dear  
> amour - Love  
> Oui - yes.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Hope you enjoy my little tribute to all the FrUk supporters out there. Please Read and Review and be on the look out for the next chapter.  
> Translation:  
> French:  
> Mon dieu - My god!  
> Mon ami - my friend.  
> Non - No.  
> Prenez votre temps, ma cher - Take your time, my dear.  
> Excusez-moi - Excuse me?


End file.
